


How it could have been

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hate, How it could have been, Loyalty, M/M, Secret Keeper, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: Sirius is the Potter's secret keeper instead





	1. Chapter 1

"They know you'll chose me," Sirius argues.

James and Sirius have been arguing for hours about Sirius being James, Lily and Harry's secret keeper.

"I don't trust anyone else with our lives, Padfoot. Please, this isn't a game," James argues for what feels like the hundredth time.

"I know, I know it's not a game but think about it they know you'll chose me so get someone like Peter to be the secret keeper. They'll go after me and you'll be safe. They would never think you'd chose Peter," Sirius says, trying to stay calm.

"I don't trust him, Padfoot, I don't trust anyone except you, please," James begs, running his hand through his messy hair.

"Okay, okay," Sirius says, defeated, "I'll do it, of course I'll do it."

The fidelius charm is done, pronouncing Sirius as the Potters secret keeper.


	2. Chapter 2

Apparating home, Sirius' mind is swimming. The secret, the Potters, the war. Their lives are in his hands. He half hopes Remus isn't home when he arrives, hoping to take the cowards way out and leave without even saying goodbye but he's never been lucky enough to get what he hopes for.

"Where've you been?" Remus asks, putting his book down.

"James'. I have to go," Sirius says, not looking at Remus as he walks into their bedroom to pack his things.

"Already?" Remus asks, sadness clear in his voice as he watches him from the doorway.

"Don't do this, Remus," Sirius says, trying to concentrate on packing rather then his boyfriend

"Sorry, I know you have to go," Remus apoligises, trying to keep his voice steady when all he wants to do it cry and beg Sirius not to go.

"I don't know whether I'll ever be able to come back," Sirius says, stopping what he's doing but still refusing to look at Remus.

"Why can't you look at me?" Remus exclaims, pain clear in his voice.

"We don't know each other anymore, you know that as well as I do. Things have changed, we have changed, we're not at Hogwarts anymore," Sirius says, keeping his back turned away from his boyfriend.

"We haven't been at Hogwarts for years and we've not changed, not really," Remus almost pleads.

"We both know that is a lie," Sirius says, finally turning around to look Remus square in the eyes, "people are dying as we speak and if I don't go now, we could be part of them."

"I love you," Remus says so quietly that Sirius hardly hears what he says.

"I love you too," Sirius whispers back, "always and forever."

Their lips meet in a soft lingering kiss. A goodbye for a time no one knows. The sound of the door opening makes them both jump, clutching their wands for defence. They only relax when they see a familiar face walk in. Peter.

"Merlin, Peter you almost gave us a heart attack," Sirius says, putting his wand back in his pocket.

"Sorry, Dumbledore told me to tell you that the next Order meeting is on Friday normal time, normal place," Peter says, glancing at the bag Sirius has been packing then back at his friends.

"Alright, thanks, Wormtail," Remus answers, waiting for him to leave before turning back to Sirius, "you better go."

"I might never see you again, Moony," Sirius his voice barely above a whisper.

"Just trust me when I say I'm not the spy, please, you can't leave still thinking that," Remus begs, green eyes meeting grey ones.

"I do believe you," Sirius says, softly, "just be car-"

Sirius' words are cut off by a huge explosion. Rubble falls all around them caused by explosions of dark magic. An evil cackle fills the air. Bellatrix Lestrange. Death eaters. An unknown, unspoken spell hits Sirius in the back sending him falling to the ground straight away.

"Confringo," Remus shouts, the spell hitting the death eater and sending him flying backwards but there is to many of them.

"Petrificus Totalus," another death eater says, sending Remus into a full body bind.

"Cruicio," the all too familiar voice of Bellatrix cackles.

Agonising pain fills all of Remus' body as the spell hits him. The last thing he hears before losing consciousness is:

"You're wasting time, we don't need him," it is said by a male death eater, his voice strangely familiar.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Remus regains consciousness a while after. The now destroyed house is empty and painfully quiet. They've gone, Remus thinks relieved before his mind snaps to attention. Sirius. Remus barely sits up before getting a wave of dizziness over comes him.

"Remus? Sirius?" James panicked voice shouts through the house.

"James?" Remus calls back, watching his friend run over to him.

"Remus, where's Sirius?" James asks, urgently, Remus doesn't speak, he doesn't have to, "they've taken him, haven't they?" Remus just nods.

There is a long drawn out silence before anyone speaks. Final James breaks the silence, "how...how did they know where you were? Nobody knows except me, you and Peter."

"I don't know, merlin if anything happens to him..." Remus says, finally managing to get to his feet.

"We have to calm down, nothing's gonna happen to Sirius, he's gonna be fine," James says, unconvincingly, "Merlin, I can't even take you to my house, unless he told you..." James looks at him hopefully.

"I didn't ask but he wouldn't have told me anyway," Remus answers, "he doesn't trust me."

Suddenly, James' wand is pointed at him, "I swear to Merlin if you're the spy, Remus, I'll kill you."

"I solemnly swear I'm not, I love him, James, I wouldn't do this to him or you," Remus says, looking into James' hazel eyes.

James nods slowly, lowering his wand, "Yeah...yeah I'm sorry. I just...I want Sirius to be here, with us. I want this whole war to end."

"Me too," Remus agrees, trying to stop his tears from over flowing as he adds, "what are we going to do? They'll torture him."

"We gonna find him and save him," James says, grabbing Remus by the shoulders, "he's gonna be fine, this is Sirius we're talking about. When has he ever given up? He's the most stubborn man I know."

"Yeah...yeah I know," Remus says, nodding.

"Let's get out of here, we need to tell Dumbledore," James says, his voice shaking.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius wakes up in a dungeon. His hands tightly bound to the wall by dark magic inflicted hand cuffs. It takes him a minute to get his bearings and remember what happened. His hands are aching from how he is carrying all his weight on them. His feet can't touch the floor. His grey eyes dart around the dungeon lingering on a death eater guarding the door.

"The blood traitor has woken up has he," the death eater snarls.

"What did your lot do to Remus?" Sirius says, his voice deep, dangerous.

"That's for me to know and you to not find out," the death eater taunts.

"What's your plan now, hey?" Sirius asks, his voice still dangerous, "leave me tied up for hours and hope I tell?"

"Don't worry, Black, your pain has only just begun," the death eater snarls back, before opening the door and stalking off to tell his master.

Sirius looks up at the hand cuffs that are slowly cutting into his wrists. Then he realises angrily something, they are shape shifting hand cuffs, stopping him from turning into his animagus form. Only the marauders and Lily know about him being an animagus. With that his mind drifts to Remus, what happened to him? He thinks beginning to panic.

"Hello dearest cousin," Bellatrix voice shakes him from his thoughts, "pleasure, as always."

"Feel's not mutual, Bellatrix," Sirius replies, glaring at his cousin.

"Don't be rude, Sirius. Your father wouldn't have liked it," Bellatrix taunts, cackling when Sirius clenches his jaw.

"I don't care what he would or wouldn't have liked," Sirius snaps, his grey eyes stormy.

"Touched a nerve, have I?" Bellatrix says, cackling, "enough of the chit chat, the Dark Lord is waiting to see you."

"What a joy," Sirius says, sarcastically.

"You should be honoured dearest cousin, not everyone has the honour of talking to the Dark Lord," Bellatrix says, sharply.

"I'll leave that honour to you and Reg," Sirius snarls, "talking of my waster of a brother, where is he? Not coming to see the show."

"Regulus is certainly going to be there, let's waste no more time," Bellatrix says, cackling again before everything goes black.


	5. Chapter 5

James and Remus apparate outside of the Order HQ. They are met with a wand pointed at them as always.

"What was the last thing Dumbledore said at last the last order meeting?" The voice of Mad-Eye Moody asks.

"The war is far from over," James answers, easily.

"What was the first thing Dumbledore said at the last meeting?" Mad-Eye asks, pointing his wand at Remus now.

"There's a traitor within our ranks, don't trust anyone," Remus says, easily.

"Very well," Mad-Eye says, nodding his head.

"We need to see Dumbledore, now," James says, urgently.

"On what reason," Mad-Eye asks, his mechanical eye fixed on him.

"The death eaters have taken Sirius," James says, trying to keep his voice under control.

Mad-Eye leaves straight away to inform Dumbledore of what has happened.

"We don't even know where they've taken him," Remus says, running his hand through his hair.

"We'll find him, Moony," James says with false confidence, both of them hearing the unspoken "we have to."


	6. Chapter 6

"Nice of you to join us, Mr Black," a cold hissing voice says.

Sirius slowly opens his eyes to look at the source of the voice. Lord Voldemort. He glares at the cold 'man' in front of him. Sirius can tell without looking where he is. Lucius Malfoy's house.

"Glad you think so because I certainly don't," Sirius answers, his voice gaining that deep and dangerous tone again.

"Don't be like that, Black. Your a good man, a man of good blood," Voldemort says, his evil smirk on his face.

"Blood doesn't matter," Sirius snaps, clenching his jaw at the cackles and laughter that his words got.

"Come now, Black, I don't want any more good blood spilt because of that view," Voldemort says, silencing the death eaters with a look, "join us and you will live a better life. A life your father would be proud of."

"I'd rather die," Sirius replies, "I'd rather die then kill anyone because of their blood status."

"Your proving hard to convince, Black, a lot harder then your friend was," Voldemort taunts a sick smile appearing on his face.

"Friend?," Sirius asks, confused, please don't say Remus, please don't say Remus.

"Yes, your friend, Peter Pettigrew," Voldemort states, turning to his death eaters, "come Pettigrew, help me convince Black to join the right side of this war."

"Yeah, Peter, come and try and convince me, you traitor," Sirius shouts into the group, watching as his former friend comes out.

"Pettigrew here has been a great help in locating you and your friends," Voldemort says and you can see Peter hold his head up higher in pride.

"I'll bet," Sirius snarls, glaring at Peter, "go on Peter, convince me."

"James' a blood traitor Sirius, he married a mudblood," Peter says.

"You dare call James or Lily that," Sirius all but shouts, his teeth gritted and his eyes stormy.

"It's true though, isn't it? He married her, had a kid with her," Peter says, his voice neutral.

"You idealised both him and me. You'd do anything to make us laugh. What changed Peter? We not powerful enough to follow anymore? Had to find a better leader so you decided to betray the right side?" Sirius demands, glaring at him.

"This is the right side, Sirius. The world should only be of pure blood of clean blood. You can help us do that," Peter states, his voice almost begging.

"I'd never help the likes of you," Sirius snarls.

"Tell us Sirius, it will be easier," Peter says, his voice louder then Sirius has ever heard it.

Sirius humourless bark like laugh fills the room, "Since when do I take orders from you. Your pathetic, you always have been."

"We don't have time for chit chat," Voldemort cuts in, angrily.

"What would your parents say if they saw you now, Wormtail?" Sirius asks, completely ignoring the Dark Lord, "they'll be ashamed to call you their son when they find out."  
  
In a heart beat, Peter had his wand pointing straight at Sirius.

"Go on then," Sirius taunts, smirking, "it's true your mother is so proud of you for joining the Order, what would she think if she found out that was all a lie."

"Don't kill him, we still need him," Voldemort demands, at once Peter jumps and lowers him wand.

"Tell them, Sirius," Regulus' voice says from over to the side.

"I was wondering when you'd say something," Sirius says, looking at his brother with hatred.

"It's not too late to make mother proud," Regulus says, "you can't change what Father though but mother told me she would forgive you for everything if you join us and help us."

"When will you get it through your thick head, Reg, I don't care what they think and I don't care that fathers dead," Sirius says, angrily, "just because you're to weak to think for yourself, doesn't mean I am."

"Yeah and your the one who went out of his way to disobey them," Regulus argues, "that was all you ever did, you drove them to do everything they did."

"Didn't take much, did it?" Sirius says, glaring at his brother with pure loathing, "but they never got angry with you, not with little perfect Regulus."

"Because they knew I was sorry afterwards, you never were," Regulus says, firmly, "but the past doesn't matter now. Just tell us where the Potters are."

"I'd rather die," Sirius says, a dangerous look in his eyes that was identical to the one that was always there when he had a brilliant but very dangerous idea for a prank in school.

"My Lord, we are wasting time we do not have," Bellatrix speaks up, respectfully.

"You are right, enough of this. If he won't listen to reason, he will suffer the consequences," Lord Voldemort says, his cold voice filling the room, "cruicio."

The agonising pain darts through the whole of Sirius' body. He clenches his teeth to stop himself shouting out in pain. It isn't long before the pain disappears.

"Tell us where the Potters are," Voldemort demands, his eyes gleaming with a sick enjoyment.

"Never," Sirius says this while locking eyes with his brother, not letting go of the gaze even when another Cruciatus Curse hits him, their eye contact stays until Regulus looks away unable to keep looking at his brother while he's in pain.

Pain stabs though Sirius' body once again. He can feel himself fighting unconsciousness. As the pain begins to get to much for his body to consciously stand, the curse stops once more.

"Tell me where they are and this pain with stop," Voldemort's cold voice demands once more.

"I'd rather you torture me till I die then tell you," Sirius says, his voice weak from fighting unconsciousness.

"Cruicio!"

The pain is back once again, this time stronger. Sirius can feel himself slipping into unconsciousness but he tries in vain to hold on anyway. It doesn't take long for him to fall into the endless void.

A sharp bone shattering kick to the ankle wakes him up. Even without looking Sirius can tell that who ever kicked him has broken his ankle.

"Tell me where the Potters are, Black," Voldemort demands again.

Looking round Sirius can tell a lot of the death eaters have left, leaving only Peter, Regulus, Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius, the Dark Lord and an unfamiliar death eater.

"I'll take that answer to the grave," Sirius says, his eyes alight with hatred.

"Cruicio!"


	7. Chapter 7

"What happened at your house, Remus?" Dumbledore asks, as soon as he comes out of the fire place.

"I remember Sirius was saying goodbye but...all I remember after that is the house exploding and a curse hitting me," Remus says, trying to remember as much as possible.

"Do you know who cast the curse or what the curse was?" Dumbledore asks, his voice soft but urgent.

"It was Bellatrix, someone... I don't know who...hit me with a body binding spell and she hit me with the Cruciatus curse," Remus says, biting his lip, "I think I remember another voice as well, it sounded like....Sirius' brother."

"Regulus?" James asks, shaking his head.

"Do we know how they managed to find out where you lived?" Dumbledore asks, looking at both of them.

"Only me, James, Peter and Sirius know," Remus answers.

It suddenly dawned on them all. Peter is the traitor, the spy.

"I'll kill him," James says, angrily, breaking the silence.

"That shan't be necessary, James," Dumbledore replies.

"Of course it's necessary," James argues, "Sirius could die because of him."

"Nothing is worth killing for," Dumbledore says, calmly.

James falls silent unable to find an appropriate retort.

"We need to find Sirius," Remus says, watching Dumbledore making silent plans in his head, "I don't care how but we have to do it as soon as possible."

"Mad-Eye, we need to alert all of the Order members and get them to come here now," Dumbledore commands.

"On it," Mad-Eye answers.

"When did you make Sirius the secret keeper?" Dumbledore asks James, straight after moody left.

"This morning," James answers.

"How would Peter know the spell had been done?" Dumbledore asks, looking more at Remus now.

"He came by to tell us there is an Order meeting on Friday, he probably saw the bag Sirius had packed he'd," Remus says, running his hand through his hair.

"It all makes sense, Peter saw Sirius was about to leave and went straight to tell the Dark Lord," James says, sitting down on a chair to stop himself pacing.

"We need to stay care, Moody shall be back with the others any minute," Dumbledore says, his blue eyes serious and missing their usually twinkle.

"I need to tell Lily," James says, getting up and leaving the head quarters before apparating.

"Sirius will be alright, Remus, he is a strong, brave man," Dumbledore says, comforting.

"I don't know what I'll do if he isn't," Remus answers, looking down at his scared hands.

Dumbledore's reply is cut off by Moody coming back with several of the Order members in tail and he has to explain what has happened to them. James arrives soon after.

It took a while for the whole story to be told. By the time Dumbledore is finished talking both James and Remus are restless and irritated.

"We're wasting time," James says, pacing back and fourth.

"They needed to know what is happening, James," Dumbledore says, calmly, "we don't know where Voldemort would take Sirius."

"Malfoy Manor is the most likely place," Frank suggests, "Lucius would happily let you-know-who use it when ever he needs to."

"Very well, that shall be our first place to go," Dumbledore says, nodding.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Another wave of pain surges through Sirius and he can tell he's about to pass out again. Just before he blacks out again, a voice shouts:

"My Lord, if he dies there will be no way to find out where the Potters are."

Regulus. Blinking a few times to un blur his vision, Sirius sees his brother standing in front of him.

"We will find the Potters another way as it doesn't seem we are getting any information out of Mr Black here. Stand aside Regulus," Voldemort's cold voice demands.

"There is more then one way to get him to tell surely," Regulus says, desperately.

"Regulus, don't," Sirius warns, weakly, still struggling to stay conscious.

"It is very touching that you want me to spare your brothers life, Regulus, but I care not for it," Voldemort says, coldly, "stand aside."

"There must be another way to..." Regulus starts.

"Avada Ked..." Voldemort's curse is cut off when the Order members and Dumbledore begin apparating into the house.

"It would be of your best interest to not cast that curse, Tom," Dumbledore warns.

"How nice of you to join us, Dumbledore," Voldemort mocks, but you could hear the unmistakable fear behind it as he points his wand at Dumbledore instead before sending an unspoken killing curse flying at him which Dumbledore easily avoids.

"You can do better then that, Tom," Dumbledore says, glancing around him at the others, who are duelling with the death eaters.

Dumbledore and Voldemort continue duelling as the Order members fight the death eaters.

  
"Stupefy," James shouts stunning Peter straight away before helping Remus duel Lucius.

Meanwhile, Regulus is trying to undo the hand cuffs attaching Sirius to the chair.

"Alohomora," Regulus says, sighing with relief when the locks click open, "Sirius, come on wake up," Regulus begs kneeling down in front of his brother and shaking him carefully by the shoulders.

"Is he okay?" James asks, running over to them with Remus right behind him.

"I don't know," Regulus answers,desperately, "I can't tell."

"We need to get him to St Mundgo's as soon as possible," James says, trying to stay calm as he knees down next to Regulus.

Remus stays stood up just staring at his boyfriends unconscious form and trying to fight back his tears. What ifs begin circling his head. Remus can't do anything but continue to stare at his boyfriends face, noting everything about it: his long black hair falling messily just above his shoulders, his long eyelashes that his boyfriend had fluttered more then once to beg Remus for something, his smooth delicate skin that Remus has touched so many times, his lips that usually sport his cocky or mischievous grin.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Remus," James says, softly, shaking the werewolf from his thoughts.

"You don't know that," Remus replies, stiffly.

"I thought you Gryffindors were meant to be the positive ones," Regulus mutters.

"This battle is worthless, we shall leave," Voldemort's voice bellows suddenly, the voice traveling through the house before him and all the death eaters but Peter, who is still stunned, disappear leaving the Order to tend to their wounds alone.

"The cowards," James mutters, walking over to Dumbledore, "Sirius isn't in a good way."

"Some healers from St Mungo's will be here any minute," Dumbledore assures him, "they know what they're doing."

As if Dumbledore's words had summoned them nine healers appeared, going over to different wizards and witches with injuries.

"How long has he been unconscious for?" The healer asks looking at Remus who in turn looks at Regulus.

"About half an hour, I think," Regulus replies, moving away from his brother to let the healer help.

After a short examination the healer says, urgently, "I'll have to get him to St Mungo's as quick as possible."

A stretcher appears and the healer, with the help of Remus and Regulus, carefully move Sirius onto it. With a loud crack the healer and Sirius are gone.

"This is all your fault, Potter," Regulus snaps, grabbing James by the shoulders roughly.

"And how do you work that out, Black," James snaps back, glaring at him, "it was your master that did that to him."

"Because he was hiding you and your family's bloody secret," Regulus argues, tightening his grip on James shoulders, "he didn't tell you know, he said he'd rather die then tell."

"I never meant for him to get hurt," James says, his voice loosing all its fight.

"He could die, Potter," Regulus snarls.

"Why didn't you stop your master then?" Remus cuts in, "why did it take you so long to stand up for your brother?"

Regulus' grip goes loose on James shoulders, "he'd have killed me and Sirius both, you've got to understand that."

"So you did what? Stood there and watched your brother get tortured," Remus says, angrily, "don't you dare try and blame James when you were here and did nothing until the last second."

"Well you can see why I wasn't sorted into Gryffindor but Sirius was," Regulus says, glaring at Remus, his dark grey eyes so different but so alike to Sirius'.

"It doesn't mean you weren't brave, Regulus," Dumbledore says, walking over to the three of them, "I do sometimes think we sort to early on in life."

"I'm not brave, sir," Regulus says, putting his right hand on his left for forearm.

"You changed your mind though didn't you? You saved Sirius' life," Dumbledore says, placing his hand on Regulus' shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius wakes up with a start, looking around the silent hospital room fearfully until his eyes rest on Remus and James asleep on plastic chairs next to his bed. Then he sees someone else, Regulus. Why's he here? Sirius wonders. All of a sudden, he remembers Regulus standing in front of him.

"Reg, Reg, wake up," Sirius whispers, smiling when his brother begins waking up.

"Sirius?" Regulus says, rubbing his eyes, "you're alright."

"Yeah...yeah I am," Sirius says, glancing at his best friend and his boyfriend asleep still asleep, "what happened?"

"The Order came not long after you went unconscious, the dark lord and the death eaters left not long after," Regulus says, looking down at his hands.

"Why did you stand in front of me? I thought you hated me," Sirius asks, trying to meet his brothers gaze.

"I never hated you, Sirius, I only hated how different we were," Regulus says, shaking his head, "You were right I was never strong enough to stand up to what I thought was right."

"We're not that different, Reg, you just wanted to do what we were brought up to do. You wanted to do what mother and father wanted but I never cared for that. Like you said I always found ways to push them to the limits," Sirius says, softly, "I lied before you know, I do care that father's dead."

"You didn't go to his funeral," Regulus says, quietly.

"It wasn't safe, Reg. Ninety-nine percent of the people there wanted me dead," Sirius says, shaking his head, "I did love him, Reg, just like I love mother but they hate me and you know they do."

"They've been really worried about you," Regulus says, looking over at Remus and James, "doing my head in for hours."

"Sounds like them," Sirius laughs, quietly.

"You found a new family, a better family," Regulus says, sighing.

"Yeah, Remus is my boyfriend and James is my OTHER brother," Sirius says, "but your still my brother, Reg."

"Should I wake them up?" Regulus asks, looking at the other two.

"Let them sleep," Sirius says, yawning.

"I can see why you lot were in Griffindor," Regulus says, smiling slightly.

"Why do you say that?" Sirius asks.

"I'd have cracked really quickly but you...you just stood your ground," Regulus says, shaking his head, "I can see why Potter chose you to keep his secret."

"That's what a real friend is. Taking about friends what happened to Peter?" Sirius asks.

"Taken to Azkaban," Regulus answers.

"Good riddance as well," Sirius says, shaking his head.

"He admitted you, James and him were animagus'," Regulus says, watching as his brother's eyes widen, "they're letting you and James off, luckily. How did you manage to do that?"

"We would have done anything if it would help Remus get through his transformation," Sirius says, smiling.

"So you decided to do something illegal," Regulus says, smirking.

"It's worth it to be able to turn into a lovable dog," Sirius says, smirking before looking back at the other two, "I think we should wake them up

"On it," Regulus says, smirking, "Potter, Lupin wake up now."

"What?" James says, rubbing his eyes before smiling brightly, "Sirius, you're awake."

"Have been for quite a while now," Sirius says, smiling back.

"Remus, wake up, Sirius is awake," James says, kicking his friend in the ankle.

"That hurt, James," Remus says, glaring at him before turning to his boyfriend, "thought you would never wake up."

"Can't get rid of me that easily, Moony" Sirius says, smiling fondly at him.

"I'm really glad about that, Padfoot," Remus says, smiling.

"Actually, James, it's not safe to be here," Sirius says, seriously (no pun intended).

"About seven auror's are outside the door guarding so I think I'm safe," James says, smirking.

The war is still going on but the remaining Marauders are safe for now anyway.

 

The end


End file.
